Beneath a Moonless Sky
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Set during 'Love Never Dies' so beware of spoilers. Erik and Christine remember their last night together. Smut, fluff and some angst. Erik/Christine. R&R, x


**Beneath a Moonless Sky**

**Summary: **_Set during 'Love Never Dies' so beware of spoilers. Erik and Christine remember their last night together. Smut, fluff and some angst. Erik/Christine._

**A/N:** Flashback is in _italics_ and lyrics in _**bold italics**_!

**-x-**

Christine Daae sighed and bent down to pick up the wind-up toy Gustave had left on the floor, a little part of its eerie melody still playing. She wound it up a little to listen to it, but it began to play a completely different melody. Christine frowned at the toy.

"I thought your son would have liked it," came a familiar voice from behind Christine, making her freeze on the spot. _No, it couldn't possibly be. _She turned around; coming face to face with the man she had left ten years ago. They stared at each other for a few moments before Christine dropped her eyes from his.

"I should have known," she whispered, her shock forbidding her to yell at him. "All this time, I should have put the clues together. Who else would want me to sing for them ...?"

"Christine ..."

"... Who else would compose a song just especially for me to sing? How dare you try to win me back now?"

"Christine ..."

"How _dare_ you invade my life," she said, her voice getting louder each time. "How _dare you_!" The masked man looked away, obviously ashamed. He moved over to the dressing table, sitting down on the stool. He looked at his masked face in the mirror before looking back over at Christine. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you one more time ... just to hear you sing one last time," he said.

"You left me, Erik! Now you want me?" she cried out, one hand coming up to her mouth, as if she hadn't expected to say that. Erik looked away from her.

"I am sorry, Christine ..." he said. Christine took a few moments to look at Erik, taking in the white of his mask and the blue of his eyes once more. He suddenly looked up and caught her gaze. Christine walked over to him and she sat on the stool next to him, the closeness making Erik gasp a little. She took his hand gently and looked into his eyes again.

"I have never forgotten that night we had together ..." she said, noticing Erik's visible cheek going red. This made her smile. "I will _never_ forget it, ever." It was now Erik's turn to smile.

"Neither will I," he whispered back.

-----

_Christine sighed deeply. She would be Vicomtess de Chagny tomorrow morning. Any woman would be so happy with that title, but Christine was far from happy. She felt her husband- to-be pulling her tighter into his embrace, snuggling closer into her back, his hot breath against her skin, which did nothing for her in the slightest. What could things have been like if she had stayed with the one man whom she loved more than anything else on the Earth? She turned to look at Raoul, who was snoring gently, his hair messed up and his eye lids flickering. She eased out of his embrace, before climbing out of bed, watching in case she disturbed him, while she pulled on a casual dress. Raoul suddenly shifted, making Christine freeze, as he groaned and wrapped his arm around a pillow next to him, before falling into a deep sleep once more._

_Slipping on her shoes and her coat, she moved out of the room quietly, when she suddenly bumped into the maid, Madeleine. _

"_Are you alright, mademoiselle?" she asked. Christine nodded._

"_I need a horse brought around at once, and I want no mention to the Vicomte about this. Understood?" Christine said, hoping she wasn't sounding too harsh. Madeleine curtseyed slightly._

"_Yes, mademoiselle," she said, giving her a small smile before heading down to the stable to get Christine a horse. Christine followed her, pulling on her riding gloves. The saddled stallion was brought to her and Christine was helped up by the young boy who worked in the stables._

"_Remember, no mention to the Vicomte and I shall give you a raise," she said, smiling to Madeleine and the boy before squeezing the horse's sides and riding off into the night._

**- - - - - -**

_The Opera Populaire brought back so many memories to Christine as she gazed up as the burnt remains. What was once gold and grand, was now black and charred; the smell of the smoke still fresh in Christine's nostrils. The cold night air whipped at her face as she climbed off the horse and tied it up in the rebuilt stables, out of sight of any passers-by. Pulling her scarf over her head to shelter her face from the cold, she made her way to the front door and slipped through the broken one, silently. The smell of stale smoke made her gag a little as she made her way along the dark corridors to her old dressing room, taking in the sight of the stage, which was in pieces, with the broken chandelier still lying upon it. Christine sighed, before turning away and making her way to her dressing room, which now had no door. She walked in and came face to face with her reflection in the full length mirror on the opposite wall. She walked over to it, shrugging off her jacket, dropping it to the floor of the dressing room. She seemed transfixed by her own reflection, pressing her hand to the glass. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to sing._

"_**Angel of Music, I denied you ... turning from true beauty**__ ..." she sang in a whisper to the mirror, before sliding her hand down the side to find a spring, which clicked and made the mirror slide open. Christine could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest as she made her way down the dank, dirty passageway towards the home on the lake she was so familiar with. She came to the canal, but there was no boat. Christine groaned inwardly before doubling back and finding another passageway. She moved along it slowly, before she could see light at the end. Candlelight, to be exact. Her heart seemed to beat faster and faster as the tunnel expanded and opened out into the lair under the Opera House. The only sound she could hear was the dripping of the water. _

"_Angel?" Christine whispered, hoping he was here. But there didn't seem to be any hope. She brought her hand up to her chest as the tears began to fall down her cheeks, her knees giving way underneath her as she collapsed to the floor, sobbing. She pulled her knees up to her chest, looking around her at the lair, which was a disaster. Parchment and ink littered the organ, burnt down curtain and broken mirrors outlined the lair._

"_Angel ..." she said, again, sighing deeply. Suddenly, she could hear crying from somewhere else in the lair. She was on her feet in no time, moving around the lair, looking for the source. She pulled back the curtain on one of the broken mirrors to show a passageway, and a man, sitting against the wall, half of his face shrouded in darkness._

"_Christine ..." he said, looking up at her. Christine felt her insides flip as she gazed upon this man once more. She pulled back the curtain and tied it back before stepping over the broken glass into the passageway. She knelt down next to him._

_**My Christine,  
On that night just before you were wed,  
Ah, Christine,  
You came and found where I hid,  
Don't you deny that you did,  
That long ago night.**_

"_My angel ..." she said, taking his hand._

"_Why are you here?" he asked. "My soul is in enough pain without this, Christine." She took his arm._

"_Come on. Get up ..." she said, and, surprisingly, he did as he was asked, and they stepped out of the hiding place together. She took in the sight of him now. His marred cheek was on show and was wet with tears. He had some stubble on his chin, and he looked tired. _

"_What is your name?" she asked, catching him off guard. He looked away from her._

"_My name is Erik," he said, and was silent a few moments before he spoke again. "Why are you here?" Christine looked away from him._

"_I had to see you before ..." she cut herself off, not daring to say anymore._

"_Before?" he asked, but she didn't look like she was going to answer. He sighed and he walked away from her, towards the lake. She watched his back for a moment before she spoke again._

"_Before I go off and make the biggest mistake of my life," Christine said, tears falling down her porcelain cheeks. "I wanted to see you before I go and get married." She turned away, ashamed to see the look on his face. To her surprise, bitter laughter replaced any reaction she had thought._

"_You came from your cosy bed with the Vicomte to say goodbye? To make my heart break more than it already has?" Erik sneered, more tears leaking from his eyes. Christine moved closer, surprised when he stood his ground. She placed her hands on his chest._

"_I'm doing this because you told me to go. I would have stayed, happily, with you, if you hadn't sent me away. I made my choice, but you made me leave ," she said. "So don't you dare say that this is my fault entirely, because you are also to blame." She turned to walk away but Erik grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, his hands suddenly gripping her shoulders, holding her tightly, but not tight enough to hurt. _

"_I love you, Christine. I have since I first heard you sing," he whispered. Christine reached up to his disfigured cheek, wiping his tears away before pressing her hand to the scarred flesh, Erik's eyes fluttering closed at the touch. While his eyes were closed, Christine went on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She could feel him flinch against her, his grip on her shoulders loosening slightly as his soft lips responded to her kiss. She pulled back quickly; purposely avoiding his gaze, and went to move away once more. But Erik grabbed her once more, their lips locking one more time, more frantic and passionate than the previous kiss. Christine grabbed the material of Erik's shirt in her small hands, as Erik pulled her as close to his body as possible. Their hands moved everywhere on each other's bodies, not able to get enough of each other._

'_**And I touched you, and I felt you  
And I heard those ravishing refrains,  
The music of your pulse,  
The singing in your veins.'**_

_Christine pulled back from Erik, this time staying close to him and looking up into his face, his marred cheek still wet with tears. Christine lifted her head and pressed a kiss to the flawed skin, starting at his chin, moving up to his cheek and nose, kissing ever bit of his deformity she could._

"_Oh Christine," Erik sighed, fresh tears threatening to spill. No one had kissed him this way before. Christine looked up into his eyes._

"_Take me to bed, Erik ..."Christine whispered, making Erik's breath hitch in his throat at her request. His eyes went to the floor and his face began to go red._

"_I ... I don't know what to do, Christine ..." he said, almost as if he were ashamed. Christine smiled gently and took his hand, leading him to his bedroom, her eyes never leaving his. The first thing he did was go to put on his mask but Christine stopped him._

"_I want to see you. All of you ..." she said. She cupped his cheeks, before bringing his lips to hers once more, their mouths fitting together perfectly, and their passion raw. As they kissed, Christine's hands slid down Erik's chest, undoing his shirt as she went, before pushing it off his broad shoulders. Erik moved one hand to Christine's hair, unpinning it and letting her curls cascade down her shoulders and back. He pulled away from her lips as she took his hands and guided them to the buttons on her dress, his large hands running over her breasts in the process, making him swallow visibly. Christine pulled him in for another kiss as Erik's fingers undone her dress, listening as it dropped to the floor, leaving Christine in her undergarments. Christine moved back so she was on the bed, pulling Erik closer by the waistband of his pants. She lay down, beckoning him to join her. He climbed into the bed, his body lying over Christine's, their bodies moulding perfectly together. Erik's lips caught Christine's jaw, nipping and kissing along it and down her throat to her collarbone, making Christine moan gently. Their hands moved quickly, undressing each other with urgency, until they were naked before each other. Erik seemed to shy away from Christine's gaze. She touched his cheek, directing his gaze back to her._

"_You are beautiful. Don't ever think any differently," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest, and then another and then another. Erik closed his eyes in pleasure, before deciding to take matters into his own hands. He pushed Christine back onto the bed, before dipping his head and kissing his way down her body, leaving Christine gasping and begging for more as his sinful mouth got closer to the heat between her legs. She spread her legs as a hint, letting Erik settle between them. She had never done this before either, but Erik didn't have to know that. She's never let Raoul kiss her and caress her like this. Never before. Now, she wasn't sure she wanted to ever have him touch her at all._

_**And I held you, and I touched you,  
And embraced you, and I felt you,  
And with every breath and every sigh,  
I felt no longer scared,  
I felt no longer shy.**_

"_Oh, my angel. How I've missed you so," Erik said softly. He let his hand travel up the soft, porcelain skin of Christine's calves and thighs, his fingers perilously close to her heat. _

"_Erik, touch me ..." Christine pleaded, her bosom heaving as she fought to keep her breath. Erik's fingers touched her and she pressed up against his hand. Her breathing became laboured and she pulled Erik back up to her lips, pulling him into a passionate kiss once more. She gasped against his lips when she felt his erection press against her entrance. She pushed against him as a hint, making him pull back, a terrified look on his face._

"_I ... I don't want to hurt you ..." he whispered. Christine caressed his cheek gently._

"_Nothing you could do could hurt me, my love," she said. This made Erik smiled, which was a rare occurrence, and he buried his head in Christine's neck, pushing into her gently until they were full joined together as one. Christine gasped at the pain which ripped through her, but tried not to let Erik realise. But he did._

"_I'm sorry ..." he said, panic in his voice, pulling back a little but Christine stopped him. _

"_Don't stop ..." she said, softly. Erik bent down to kiss her once more, their lips joining sensually as his body began to move against hers and their breath mingled with each others, swallowing each other's pants and moans. His moans of her name the only words spoken between them as their joining became heated and close to climax. Christine scratched at Erik's skin, leaving nail marks down his back, until her climax took over and her voice echoed around his home as she called out his name. He followed soon after, collapsing together into a passionate embrace._

'_**And I caught you, and I kissed you,  
And I took you, and caressed you,  
With a need to urgent to deny,  
And nothing mattered then,  
Except for you and I,  
Again and then again,  
Beneath a moonless sky ...'**_

_- - - - - -_

_Hours passed and Christine lay sleeping in Erik's embrace. He couldn't take his eyes from her face as she slept peacefully, more at peace than he had ever seen her. Her curls framed her face beautifully as she slept, Erik stroking her cheek delicately. How could a beautiful woman like her have made love and slept next to a monster like him? He sighed deeply._

"_Oh, Christine ..." he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She seemed to sigh in her sleep and move closer to him, her arm winding around his waist. He couldn't help but smile. He untangled himself from her, swinging his legs out of bed and climbing out, pulling on his pants as he went. He moved over to his wash basin, gathering water in his hands and splashing it on his face. Hr grabbed a towel and walked out of the bedroom, drying his face as he walked into the lair. He suddenly caught a glimpse of his reflection in one of the broken mirrors, his flawed face visible through the cracks in the glass. His reflection disgusted him. What made him different to Christine? He moved back up to the bedroom and glanced at Christine once more. She was so beautiful lying there and it pained Erik that he could never give her the same as the Vicomte could. He moved to gather his clothes, putting on his three piece suit, and securing his white mask over his marred cheek once more. He put together a case of clothes, getting ready to leave. He couldn't stay. There was an ocean liner to America in a couple of hours and Madam Giry and Meg were going to be on it. He would join them. He watched Christine for a moment before he bent down to kiss her once more. His tears spilled down his cheeks at the thought of leaving her but it was for the best._

"_Goodbye, Christine ..." he whispered to her, stroking her hair before he stood and fled the lair, leaving the only woman he had ever loved behind, hoping one day they would see each other once more._

_- - - - - -_

_Christine's eyes slowly adjusted to the candlelight in the lair as she woke, smiling when she remembered where she was. She turned over to see Erik, but found an empty bed. She frowned and sat up, her hair falling into her eyes. _

"_Erik?" she said, sliding out of bed and wrapped the bed sheet around herself, moving out into the lair. "Erik?" There was no answer. She moved over to the organ, where she saw a little piece of parchment with Erik's immaculate script written on it. _

**I'm sorry. Please forgive me.**

**Erik.**

_Christine suddenly broke down into tears. He had left her. He was gone. How could he leave her? She collapsed to the floor of the lair and cried, unable to hold back the screams and sobs that ripped from her throat. Where was he? Why would he leave? She loved him and hadn't had a chance to tell him. She picked herself up once more, running back to the bedroom to dress quickly. She couldn't stay here. She had to go home. Raoul would come looking for her. She made for the exit quickly, but not before noticing a rose with a black ribbon on it. She picked it up and smiled slightly before leaving the lair, returning to the stables and riding home to Raoul. Why did she have to fall in love with Erik?_

_- - - - - -_

"I loved you, Erik. I loved you. I'd have followed you anywhere. But you left me. I was going to confess my love for you, but when I woke, you were gone," Christine yelled at him, making Erik almost cower from her.

"Christine, I had to. We both knew why ..." he said, looking away from her once more. "I loved you too. But I left you, for all the wrong reasons, I know. But I don't regret our night. And I won't ever." Christine smiled, their eyes meeting. They leaned in to one another, their lips meeting in a soft kiss, just like that night in the lair. Erik didn't want to push her, so he pulled back after a few moments. Christine seemed to lean further in as he pulled back, unwilling to part.

"Christine ... I'd better go. Rehearsal soon. I will see you tomorrow," he said. Christine smiled once more and he stood, lifting her hand to his lips. Pressing a kiss to her soft skin with a smile, he seemed to melt into the shadows, leaving Christine alone, with her thoughts and his love.

* * *

_ I love the Love Never Dies soundtrack, and this song was beautiful, so I just had to write it! Hope you enjoyed it! XD_


End file.
